Empath of my heart
by MonochromeCorruption
Summary: Tsuzuki & hisoka have been really busy for the summer there was a jump in unexpected arrivals to the underworld and demons escaping reaking havoc in Nagasaki but there is 1case in particular that has caught the shinigami's interest but it might bethe most
1. Baka

a/n:yay my 1rst Yami No Matsuei fanfiction yay tsu/soka paring I couldn't make Muraki the villain because I don't think I'm evil enough to do anything of Muraki's caliber X3 but yes there is gonna be o.c's in this so get ready!

* * *

"Hey Hisoka where did he go?!" Tsuzuki yelled over to Hisoka.

"No idea." Hisoka tried to use his empathy to locate the escaped demon but he couldn't feel anything.

'Damn the bastard is always 1 step ahead' Hisoka thought.

Then he herd someone knock over a trash can.

"Tsuzuki this way!" he pointed to the alleyway ahead and ran towards it, and then a blast of energy Tsuzuki easily dodged but knock Hisoka to the ground.

"Hisoka!?"

"I'm okay now hurry before he gets away!" He stared at Hisoka "what are u wanting for baka go!"

Tsuzuki ran into the demon full force and blasted it back.

"Hey Hisoka I beat it" he waved at Hisoka.

"Oh that baka! Tsuzuki behind you!!"

"Huh?" Hisoka tossed the talisman at the reanimated demon destroying it instantly.

"Kami…"Hisoka sighed "Watari told us don't underestimate this demon and only use elemental talismans to destroy it not 1rst grade magic like that kiddie blast you just use."

Tsuzuki laughed "Sorry I forgot!"

"You're such a baka Tsu." Hisoka fell to his knees.

"Hisoka you okay?"

"Yeah I guess I went overboard on charging the talisman"

"Oh" Tsuzuki said helping him up.

"We need a vacation" Hisoka sighed

"Yay! Like the beach let's ask Tatsumi-san when we get back!!!"

"Tsuzuki you act like such a child sometimes" and Tsuzuki just laughed as they left the back alleyways of Nagasaki

"that boy……" the man smiled inwardly.

* * *

okay I'm gonna stop here cuz I'm getting sick (have no clue why X3) but I'll add 2 chapters 2marrow and i might put Muraki in this just to piss Hisoka off lol..

~Setsu-chan~

_baka-idiot_

_san- like ms or mr_


	2. dreams turned nightmare and new mission

Me:okay i might be late (2days DX) but I'm gonna make this chapter longer than last on my word(dramatic lighting)

Hisoka:Bull

Tsuzuki:(gasping) Soka-chan! bite your tongue that's a bad word!!

Me:(giggles) yea sooooka-chaaaaan.

Hisoka:dont call me that .

Tsuzuki: Neva!!! on with the story :D

Me: oh yea _italics=dream okie dokies_

* * *

_Hisoka was puzzled but he continued to threw the garden looking for some thing familiar._

_"where the hell am i 'he thought out loud not sensing anything dead or living._

_he sat in what appeared to be the center of the garden and tried to contact Tsuzuki but no luck._

_'you are a interesting one aren't you?' a figure appeared form the other side of the garden slowly making his way towards Hisoka. Hisoka stood up._

_"who the hell are you and where am i" he said defensively and backed away feeling unsure of the man couldn't feel his emotions.'he must have a really strong mind or have telekinesis.'he thought._

_they were now face to face"this is the first time were actually aware of the others presence why have picked such a horrid job hiso-kun you can do so much better then those common errand boys for Enma Daiyo."_

_Hisoka was convinced that he would not get any help from this guy.'he brought me here but where is here damn Tsuzuki where are you'_

_The man smiled and touched Hisoka's cheek and Hisoka flinched. seeing Hisoka's reaction the the man smile faltered._

_"hiso-kun you don't need to fear me I'm your koi." the man let down his sheilds down to let Hisoka feel his emotions._

_"Cant you feel how much i love you!" he grabbed Hisoka by the rist making his emotions even more intense on Hisoka.'Desire _

_lust,wrath,anger,anticipation,envy to many' Hisoka couldn't identify anymore emotions he screamed"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" _

_-_Hisoka?-tsuzuki shook him

_"Tsuzuki help!!!"hisoka screamed_

_-_Hisoka!?-he Shook him harder_._

_"Hiso-kun your not leaving yet!" The man yelled holding Hisoka tighter._

_-_Hisoka wake up!! it's a dream!!-

* * *

His eyes instantly opened and he sat up panting.

"Hisoka are you okay i herd you screaming from across the hall." (yes they don't share a room don't kill me)

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki wearily.

"yeah Tsu i'm fine,don't worry"Hisoka said smiling tiredly.

Tsuzuki bit his lip he hated to ask but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hisoka was Muraki?"Hisoka shook his head.

"No" he said quietly"I have know idea who it was i don't want him to ever get as close as you are right now."

"soka.."Tsuzuki hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Soka-chan look what Wakaba made me!"Tsuzuki said in inu-chibi mode holding out a piece of chocolate cheesecake.

While used his desk as a pillow.

"Tsuzuki keep it down!" Hisoka snapped at him.

"Hisoka..i'm sorry"Hisoka looked at him and sighed.

"It's okay i just have a headache."

"Oh sorry Hisoka"

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Hey bon Tsuzuki you Tatsumi wants ya" Watari said in his genki mood.

"were coming" Hisoka made his way to the door.

"Ditch the desert Tsu lets go."

"But Soka-chan it's sooooooo good!!" Tsuzuki ended up dragging a very sad inu-chibi all the way to the meeting room.

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed Tatsumi had another mission for them .

"Tsuzuki-san Kurosaki-kun we have been getting a lot missing person cases in Nagasaki there were a number of similarities in all cases."

"how many missing so far?"

"5 are missing."

"what are the similarities?"Hisoka asked

"in all there were 13 kidnappings all those kid went to the same school and have the same home room class and every one of them went missing on a Friday."Tatsumi continued"the 5 earliest victimswere found five days later they weren't physically harmed but but five days after that they were exhibiting spiritual power when they have none what so ever in any of there records but the last part troubles me."

"What is it Tatsumi?"Tsuzuki said completely over his abandond desert.

"after exhibiting these powers a day later they would all say the same poem."

**_"my love my heart my lust for you No's no bounds this body is yet another sacrifice for our love we are destined for each other amethyst will soon fall against my wrath for if he touches you my beloved he will be no more and we will live out our days my bride emerald your beauty like our love will last for ever."_**

**_"Scarface is needed beloved do not pitty this human"_**Tatsumi sighed.

"I really don't know what to make of it."

"Me nether." Watari said as 003 played in his hair.

"Kurosaki-kun" Hisoka shook himself out of a daze.

"What is it?"

"I want you and Tsuzuki-san to see if you can figure out why who ever is doing this is targeting these students you be a 2nd year in Aoi academy and Tsuzuki you will be the new History teacher. and Watari you will be in charge of the science department."

"What!? I have to go!"Tatsumi shook his head"awww come on was working on that gender swapping potion!!"

"Well bring it with---,wait didn't already finish that?"

"No it didn't work see you can see bon is still a guy." Watari said sadly while hisoka glared at him.

"What the hell have i told you about making me you secret test subject!" he screeched.

"uhhhh.."Watari laughed nervously."Tatsumi well I'm gonna go pack bye!"he ran leaving 003 in his a fuming Hisoka.

"Well on that note you and Tsuzuki-san should go pack to."Hisoka nodded draging Tsuzuki back to there apartment to pack.

* * *

Me:yay i'm done to day I'm getting better at the typing thing don't cha think Tsuzuki?

Tsuzuki:um u sill could(i wave a cookie at him)

Tsuzuki:Yes! you are getting better!

Hisoka:Baka...(annoyed)

Me:Hisoka you really need do let Tsuzuki get that stick out of your ass.

(Hisoka & Tsuzuki both blushed)

Muraki:I could Help.(smirking)

Hisoka:Setsu did you let him in here?!

Tsuzuki:uhhhh Soka-chan Setsu-chan left.

Hisoka:WTF!!!!?(Hisoka runs off screen and Tsuzuki follows)

Muraki:Oh boya i love the chase don't you remember? Read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

******************okay i have to redo the last chapter i decided because there were parts missing and it was not even in my own words(i had one of my friends type it for me because my team had a game were 9 and 2 whoo!) and it looks rushed D: i don't know if it will be up by today but it will be by the end of this week IN MY WORDS thanks for waiting**

**Setsu-chan(^w^)**


End file.
